Blood Lust
by Kousei-Jaganshi
Summary: Faida never knew why her parents were killed, or why she was thrown into the arms of a strange man, or neither does she know why she is having dreams about death and suffering- and enjoying them.... R for language, violence, gore and rape
1. home?

No, I'm not J. K. Rowling. Although I do steal her cloths and wear them and watch her every move. LOL I'm just kidding. But anyway, I do not own Harry Potter. Although I do own the characters Faida and Tobias in this story. So you cant have them!!!! They belong to me!!!!!!! ^_^ * evil laughs of hysteria *  
  
* * *  
  
The sun was setting over a quiet cottage house that the Raye family called home. A man turned to pick up a little girl who was tugging at his shirt. The little girl laughed, her black curly hair flying around her face as her father spinned her in circles. The both of them were spinning until they fell to the ground, which made them laugh even more.  
  
"We'd better head back inside before it gets dark," the man said. The girl pouted but reluctantly agreed. He held her hand as they walked into the house.  
  
"Mom!" the little girl called. But no response was heard. The girl ran through the house, looking for her mother. She stopped and realized that her mother was not in the house. She turned to look for her father, but he seemed to have disappeared also.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy! Where are you?!" the girl yelled, fear filling her voice. She ran through the house again and came to the living room. The front door was open and a faint green light flooded through it. She slowly walked to the door. She pushed through it and looked for what was causing the weird light. She stopped dead when she saw what was taking place in her front yard.  
  
Four hooded figures were standing huddled around something. They raised their wands and stepped backwards. The girl stifled a scream as she saw her parents being levitated from the ground. She heard a voice whisper from one of the dark faces. A spell. Suddenly, the two floating wizard started to twist and wither in agony, their screams filling the air. The girl watched in horror as the blood started to flow from unknown wounds on them. The were imploding into themselves, there veins and arteries bursting and flowing outwards. The screams grew silent. And the only movement was the lifeless twitching of their nerves weakening and dieing.  
  
"MOMMY! DADDY!!" the little girl screamed. The hooded ones looked up at the trembling girl. The pieces of her parents fell to the ground, the spell broken. The girl ran to her lifeless parents, desperate to revive them. Before she had gone a few feet one of the hooded ones grabbed her and pulled her away.  
  
"What do we do with the girl?" the hooded one asked.  
  
"Our lord wants her alive. Take her to him," another said.  
  
The girl started screaming and tried to break free of the man's grip. But he only wrapped his hands tighter around her arm, making the girl wince in pain.  
  
"Now be a good girl. Maybe you'll live if you do as we say," he said. The girl only responded with more screams and tugs. "Dammit girl! Shut up!" the man pulled her hair until she was raised from the ground. The girl's screams were now of pain. " I said, SHUT THE HELL UP!" the man yelled again as he threw the girl on the ground. She brought her arm down to catch herself, but she missed and her wrist was broken on impact. The man towered over her, as her screams were replaced with heavy sobbing. "I'll give you something to cry about!" the man kicked the little girl in the chest. The girl laid on the ground, trying to get her wind back. The metallic flavor of blood filled her mouth as she bit down hard on her lip. She was trying desperately not to scream. She only laid there as the people around her only gawked and laughed at her suffering. She turned her eyes to her parents. Her mother's decapated head was only a foot or so from her. The girl frantically tried to reach for it. To caress her mother's cheek before the bad men killed her or worse. But she could not reach, but her fingers did touch some of the ruby red blood that covered the ground like newly fallen rain. The girl layed on the cold ground, willing herself to die. She welcomed the icy stillness of the earth. But her wishes were blown apart by a bruising kick to the stomach.  
  
"HEY! You awake? You better be! You can't die yet!" the man yelled down at her.  
  
She felt dizzy. She couldn't breathe. Her vision started to blur and she looked over at her parents for the last time.  
  
"Mommy. Daddy." she whispered, before the darkness took her.  
  
* * *  
  
Faida woke in a cold sweat. It was only a dream. but for her it was all too real. She often dreamed of what happened to her eight years ago. When her parents were killed. Faida had learned to get over her sorrow. She couldn't let people see her like this. It was a weakness. She sat up and ran her fingers through her raven hair. It was curly and almost floated down her back. She had always been admired for her hair. It had perfect curls, but it wasn't frizzy at all. It was like twisted silk. And against her milky smooth skin she seemed to glow.  
  
The girl looked around her. She was on a train. Oh yes, she remembered now. Faida was going to that Hogwarts School. She smiled to herself. She was so happy at being able to go. Maybe she could actually make it her home. A home.. Faida had never had a real home. There had been places that her and Tobias had stayed for a long time, but they always had to move sooner or later. It was not safe to stay in one place for long. They might catch us.  
  
She looked up at the man sitting across from her. He was awake of course. He was always awake. He only slept when he had to, he was always watching over her. Protecting her.  
  
"Why don't you go to sleep? You need it. You haven't slept in three days. It should be safe to sleep here on the train," Faida said. He only looked at me and smirked, his blue-black hair falling into his face. Tobias's hair had always bothered her. He kept it rather long for a boy and it always looked like he needed a haircut. His skin was very pale and it rippled over his fine-toned muscles like silk. And his eyes were a pure black. Tobias had told her a long time ago not to worry about his insomnia. That he could go perfectly well with over a week of no sleep. He could do a lot of things normal people couldn't.  
  
He smiled his sly smile he always gave her when she asked him a question she already knew the answer to. His lips pulled back to reveal two small, but sharp, fangs. Tobias was a vampire.  
  
"Don't ask stupid questions, Faida," was all he said.  
  
"Sorry." She mumbled sarcastically. Tobias had been the only friend she had had for a very long time. She cared for him greatly, and he was like a brother to her. But he didn't hold conversations very well. And sometimes he could be a real jerk. But she knew he cared for her greatly and would do anything for her. Faida did miss having fun and missed being able to play. She was 17 and had never really gone through her teenage stage. When she was put under Tobias's care she had been forced to go strait from childhood to adulthood. Hopefully this school would be a start for her. Maybe she could make friends with people and hang out and be normal for a change! Or at least pretend to be. She envied the kids she saw on her travels who played with their friends and didn't have a care in the world. She desperately wanted that life.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when the train stopped at a station. The train had been empty but now kids of all ages were coming in and taking their seats. She looked out her window and saw a boy. He looked about her age. He had very light blond hair and it was sleeked back. A group of girls were gawking at him, trying to get his attention. But he only smirked and walked toward the train.  
  
"Hello. Do you mind too much if we join you? The other compartments are all full and there are a few seats left in here." Faida looked up to see a girl with bushy brown hair and two boys standing behind her. One had bright red hair and the other had black. They looked friendly and were smiling at them.  
  
"Sure, we'd be glad to have you," Faida said cheerfully. Tobias barely looked up and only gave a low grunt. But Faida was glad to have the company. Now was her chance.  
  
They looked for seats. There was two left by Faida and one by Tobias. None of the teens looked excited about sitting by the annoyed looking man. Faida giggled and got up and sat beside Tobias, leaving the three seats open. They all three sighed in relief and took the seats opposite of Faida and Tobias. All three introduced themselves as Hermoine, Harry, and Ron.  
  
"It's a pleasure to met you. My name is Faida Raye. And that stiff over there is Tobias," she said pointing at Tobias. "Don't be afraid of him. He just doesn't talk much, so don't expect it. You learn to love him though." She smiled at Tobias. He only grunted and turned his face to look out the window. They only took the gesture as one of annoyance, but really he had done it to hide a light blush that had gone across his face.  
  
"You're new this year right? What year will you be in?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yea. I'll be in sixth," Faida said.  
  
"Where did you transfer from?" Harry asked, suddenly very interested in the girl.  
  
Faida panicked. What should she tell them? Certainly not the truth. That would bring up to many questions. But she really didn't want to lie to her new friends. Faida glanced at Tobias out of the corner of her eye. He was glaring at her. She knew that look. The, don't you dare, look. What should she say?  
  
"Umm. Well, I was always home schooled. And we've traveled around a lot because. Tobias is." She said, desperately trying to make something believable up. Damn her! Why didn't she come up with something earlier?! She searched her mind, and said the first thing that popped to her. "A tutor! Yea! We traveled around so he could learn and teach people about. stuff. like, about how to protect themselves. But we decided to go to Hogwarts, for me to go to school and for Tobias to teach. He's the new defense against the dark arts teacher." This part was not a lie. Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster at Hogwarts, had offered him the job when he had refused to leave Faida. She looked at Tobias again. He nodded, meaning he approved of her excuse. She sighed in relief. Now everything would be fine as long as they didn't ask any more questions.  
  
"Cool. So you're our new DADA teacher, huh? Is Tobias your first or second name?" Ron asked. Faida waited for Tobias' response. Tobias didn't have a last name. He was just. Tobias.  
  
"You will refer to me as Professor Aquilus," Tobias muttered plainly. Faida smiled. Professor Aquilus? He must of come up with it. Creative. Aquilus. it meant black in Latin. Yep, that was Tobias all right.  
  
All three teens in front of them nodded in understanding.  
  
The group sat and talked about many things. Ron and Hermione told her about their families. Harry seemed quiet about the subject, but no one pushed it. The two boys brought up a debate over who would win the World Cup this year. Tobias never got into the conversations. He only sat and stared out the window. He would occasionally grunt or nod when referred to, but nothing else was heard, which, this was normal for Tobias. After a few failed attempts at making chitchat with the dark man the trio gave up and talked just to Faida. The time on the train passed by quickly and Faida found herself becoming very good friends with them. And they accepted her without question. She couldn't remember being so happy.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a boy with silver hair strut into the room. It was the same boy she had seen out the window at the station. Two boys who resembled gorillas followed him.  
  
"Well, well. Hello Potter! I see that you and these-" the boy cut short when he noticed Faida. The evil snicker on his face was replaced with what seemed like awe when he saw her. He blinked several times before stuttering, "Umm. hi."  
  
Faida smiled, but then realized that she was staring dumbly at the boy. She quickly looked away, staring at a spot on the floor. He automatically regained his posture and turned back to the three very amused faces.  
  
"Well, you three shouldn't even be here! A mudblood, weasel, and poser are hardly worthy company for this lovely woman!" he sputtered angrily to the trio. Faida blushed at the harsh complement, but stood up to defend her new friends.  
  
"Thank you. But I really do not think that you have any room to speak, when you are being followed around by two monkeys," Faida said. The boy turned a brilliant red. The platinum haired teen opened and closed his mouth, looking a lot like a dumbfounded fish. Faida smiled, he was sort of cute when he wasn't snickering.  
  
"Well. I." then he suddenly burst out laughing. "Too true." He smiled charmingly at her and walked out the door, followed by the other two. Faida could only stare confused as they left. She wasn't expecting that! Her trance was broken by laughter and a slap on her back.  
  
"That was brilliant, Faida! Malfoy has never been told off speechless like that! He couldn't even think of a comeback! Bloody brilliant!" Ron laughed.  
  
"Is that his name? Malfoy?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah. Draco Malfoy. And his henchmen were Crabe and Goyle. They're in Slytherin. Dreadful, they are," Hermione hissed.  
  
"Slytherin?" Faida asked, confused by this new word. All three looked at her shocked.  
  
"You don't know about the houses?!" Harry asked. Faida shuck her head no. They suddenly broke into a description of the houses. Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. They told her about the house cup, and the sorting hat. Finally, Faida nodded in understanding.  
  
"I wonder which house I'll be in?" she said, wondering to herself.  
  
"I'd give anything you'll be in Griffindor with us," Ron said.  
  
"I hope so! But I'd be happy with anything as long as it's not Slytherin!" the raven-haired girl said cheerfully.  
  
"Oh, trust me! You're not Slytherin material!" Hermione said, patting Faida on the back.  
  
Tobias sat in his corner staring out the window, as he had the whole trip. He heard the bushy-haired girl's comment. Not Slytherin material. Oh, my Faida. if only you knew. A hint of despair flashed in his onyx eyes as he stared at the approaching castle lights. 


	2. painful pleasure

No, I'm not J. K. Rowling. Although I do steal her cloths and wear them and watch her every move. LOL I'm just kidding. But anyway, I do not own Harry Potter. Although I do own the characters Faida and Tobias in this story. So you cant have them!!!! They belong to me!!!!!!! ^_^ * evil laughs of hysteria *  
  
* * *  
  
Faida waited in line with the other first years. She felt odd standing with them. Especially since she stood over a foot taller than them. And a lot of people seemed to be staring at her. Scared first years scrambled to the chair to be sorted as their names were called. Finally, her name was said.  
  
"Faida Raye!" a tall woman, who Harry had told her was Professor McGonagall, said loudly.  
  
She walked slowly to the chair, trying not to act nervous as hundreds of eyes watched her every move. She sat down and the old hat was lowered onto her head. A soft voice in her ear made her jump slightly.  
  
"Oh my. Faida is it? Well, well, well." the hat whispered. It sounded as if it was thinking very hard. Faida waited patiently for it to continue. "Yes. you would make an excellent Gryffindor. But. no. You are a Slytherin."  
  
What?! No! She wasn't Slytherin material!  
  
"Not Slytherin material!! Oh, you poor girl. You don't know! Well, I do think you would make a good Gryffindor. But who am I to change fate? Yes, it is not my choice, it has already been determined. Even if you are not a Slytherin in your mind, it runs through your blood. Oh, yes. You are. SLYTHERIN!" the hat said sadly, yelling the last word to the crowd.  
  
No. I can't be a Slytherin. I can't! Faida suddenly became angry. My friends are n Gryffindor! I am not Slytherin! An overpowering rage formed within her. Faida felt her skin start to tingle and grow warmer. A great power started to radiate off of her and she felt like she was on fire. The pain was uncontrollable at first. It spread through her veins like acid. But then the pain was replaced by ecstasy. Sweet pleasure that she couldn't help but yearn for welled up inside her. She started laughing madly at the harsh bliss of it all. She could fell the power, her power. And at that moment she felt free. No more running, no more hiding. Now they would flee from her presence and worship her. She could never be controlled. She would never be controlled. Screams filled her ears. She liked the screams, she wanted more. She smiled wickedly as the hat, chair, and everything touching her were burned into oblivion.  
  
"I AM NOT SLYTHERIN!!!!!!"  
  
Faida suddenly grew very tired and weak. The power no longer flowed through her and the burning sensation was gone. She was an empty shell, all her energy gone from the blast. The sapphire-eyed girl fell to the ground as darkness engulfed her. Faida laid peacefully, no longer the dark bloodthirsty entity that was there only seconds before.  
  
* * *  
  
Sorry this chapter was so short. I'm already working on the next chapter, so hopefully it'll be up soon. ^_^ 


	3. reflections

No, I'm not J. K. Rowling. Although I do steal her cloths and wear them and watch her every move. LOL I'm just kidding. But anyway, I do not own Harry Potter. Although I do own the characters Faida and Tobias in this story. So you cant have them!!!! They belong to me!!!!!!! ^_^ * evil laughs of hysteria *  
  
* * *  
  
A blinding little filled Faida's gaze. She had to cover her eyes with her hand to block the light as she winced in pain. She could feel a headache coming on. The girl's body was weak and she felt like she needed to sleep for a few more years, but sleep would not be able to come. She was wide- awake. And she realized someone was watching her.  
  
Faida looked up to see an old man sitting beside her. He was a kind and gentle looking man. He had long white hair and a long beard to match. Although he looked old, he still had a twinkle in his eyes that you only saw in children. Faida instantly felt drawn to this man.  
  
"Hello my dear. You finally decide to wake up?" the old man said with a wide smile.  
  
"Umm... yeah I guess. I don't mean to be rude, but, who are you?" she asked, suddenly very confused. Her head began to pound harder as she looked around the room. The room was very big and was packed with beds with white linen sheets. "And where am I?"  
  
"My name is Professor, and headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Do you remember anything?" the man said in a concerned voice. So this was the famed wizard she had heard of. He did seem familiar. She had never met him, only written to him. But on to his question. Did she remember anything? No, she didn't. She couldn't remember getting hurt or anything.  
  
"What happened?" Faida asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know what was going on between you and the sorting hat, but after he proclaimed you to Slytherin you seemed to go mad. You DESTROYED the sorting hat. You seemed to be possessed. You were glowing and screaming. Then you just stopped and passed out. We took you to the infirmary right away, where you are now. Do you not remember any of this?"  
  
Faida listened in shock. No, she did not remember. All she could remember was the hat saying something about ."even if it is not in your mind, it runs through your blood." Then nothing. Next thing she knew she was in this room. How could she do something like that? She would never DESTROY anything with no reason!  
  
"How. how could I do that? Oh god. did anyone get hurt? Is the hat all right? Oh. I'm so sorry." Then it hit her. She could be expelled! It wasn't an everyday crime that you burned the priceless sorting hat to ashes! All her hopes for a normal life were suddenly shattered and gone, as quickly as the hat. Her life was over before it had begun. "I suppose I'll be getting expelled for this huh?" Faida was struggling to hold back tears.  
  
"Oh child. It is all right. I was able to put the hat back together. You do not think that our ancestors would leave us with out a way to get the hat back do you? No, the hat is too valuable. And you should always have insurance for what is valuable. But anyway, do not think on it Faida. I know it was not your fault. You were not yourself." Dumbledore said sweetly. But his gentle words did not make Faida feel better. She no longer held back the tears as they rolled down her checks.  
  
"How could it not have been my fault? I did it! How could I?" Faida shivered. If she could do something like that without thinking, what really was the extent of her powers? She had always been very blessed when it had come to magical energy. Her parents had always told her that she could do simple spells even when she was only two, and she could control them too. It wasn't the sudden bursts of magic that most toddlers went through.  
  
"Well, considering the circumstances, no one is to blame." The wise man placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her sobbing. Faida looked up at the man through her tears.  
  
"Circumstances?" she didn't understand. What was he trying to say?  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "I suppose you should know."  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"What you are."  
  
"What am I?"  
  
"It is nothing bad my dear, nothing bad at all. It is all how you see it. It's in you're blood. Your blood is the same as-"  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!?!?!"  
  
Dumbledore was cut off suddenly by a loud cry and the door slamming open. In came Tobias running toward her. A plump woman in white robes followed him, looking very pissed and ruffled. Faida assumed this was the nurse of the hospital wing. She was about to object Tobias' loud entry, but Dumbledore gave her a dismissing nod. She sighed and mumbled something nasty under her breath before walking out and closing the door behind her. Tobias reached the bed and quickly examined her, making sure no part was damaged.  
  
"Well, I see you're ok for the most part. So now. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?!?!" the vampire screamed. Faida couldn't help but give a light smile through her sobs. She knew he was really worried despite his harsh tones; he always was hiding behind his attitude. But he didn't fool Faida for a second. She smiled up at him.  
  
"I'm fine Tobias. No need to worry."  
  
Tobias crossed his arms over his chest and grunted. "I wasn't worried! Hey. you're crying." He stared at her for a second, noticing the tears. Then he turned to Dumbledore. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU SAY TO FAIDA TO MAKE HER CRY!?!?!"  
  
Dumbledore laughed heartily. "I said nothing of the sort, Professor Aquilus. I think she is fine now, now that she is in your company." The old man winked at Tobias and the vampire only rolled his eyes, hiding a light blush. "Well, Ms. Raye, I think you will be alright. Spend the night here just in case, and then you may go to the common rooms tomorrow. You're things have already been taken there. You will start your classes tomorrow also. Here is your schedule." He handed Faida a small piece of parchment, with all her classes and times written on it.  
  
"Thank you Professor. But. what of our conversation?" she asked. She desperately wanted to know what he was about to tell her. She HAD to know.  
  
"Perhaps some other time Ms. Raye. Some other time. Try not to think on it." Then he winked, smiled, and left the room.  
  
"What did he say to you?" Tobias asked curiously.  
  
"It was nothing Tobi- er, Professor Aquilus. Just talking about my classes and such. Nothing more." Faida really didn't want to talk to him about it until she understood it herself.  
  
Tobias looked at her questioningly. He didn't believe a word of it. Why wasn't she talking to him? He could since something was wrong. He could smell a mixture of fear, confusion, and anxiety rolling off of her. Faida always talked to him. He usually couldn't get her to stop. It was odd, her not talking. He didn't like it. He liked her complaining, her need to confide in him. He NEEDED the attention. But he wasn't about to ask her more about it. He wasn't about to let her know he cared. But he did. He cared VERY deeply. But he just sat beside her in silence. Eventually she went to sleep. But he stayed awake and watched her sleep. Tobias loved to watch her sleep. She always looked so pure and innocent when sleeping. He craved that innocence. Innocence he had never known. He had been born a vampire; he had been born a killer. Never had he known the rich innocence of being a child. That's what had first drawn him to Faida, when Dumbledore had brought her to him eight years ago. Dumbledore had always been a close friend of Tobias'. When Tobias was a "teenager" Dumbledore had allowed him to attend Hogwarts. Of course that had been a long time ago. Yes, Tobias was hundred and fourty-two years old now. But he looked the age of nineteen still. It was because of his vampire blood. Most vampires lived to be about four hundred years old if they were lucky. Vampires were not immortal as most uneducated people thought. So, Tobias still considered himself strong and young. Tobias turned his gaze away from Faida to out the window at the moon. It was a quarter moon. It wouldn't be very long until he would have to leave for a few days. Tobias did have his blood lust. And he was reminded of it constantly. But, thanks to Dumbledore, he had been taught how to control his urges. He could now be around normal people without ripping their throats out. But when there was a new moon it was it's worst. Sometimes he would have to leave or tie himself up. He shuddered at the memory of one night. It has a night that he was very badly lusting over Faida. He had had thoughts about her. rapping her. and killing her. these thoughts had scared him. And what scared him more was that he liked the thoughts. He would never hurt her on purpose. He. he loved her. Yes, although his pride would never let him say or express his effection, he did love her deeply. He loved her innocence; he loved how she was happy. She made him happy. He couldn't stand to see her sad, although he had never been able to comfort her. How could he? How could a monster like him ever hope to comfort a gorgeous creature like her? No he didn't dare. He was not worthy of her. But ever since that night he had always tied himself up and would make her go away. He was fine as long as he didn't see her while he was lusting.  
  
Tobias turned back to his sleeping angel. No. she was not his. She would never be his.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning Madam Promfrey, the nurse, dismissed Faida after one finally checkup. Where should she go now? Oh yes, to the common room. She would have to go get her books and go to her first class. But, she didn't know the way to the common room. She thought of asking someone, but decided to only explore the castle alone, since there was still a couple of hours till classes started.  
  
Everywhere she went people were staring at her. She heard whispers when they thought she wasn't looking. But she heard. She couldn't hear exactly what they said, but she knew it wasn't good. Everyone was dashing away from her like the plague. She sighed to herself and walked on.  
  
She stopped for a minute to examine a painting that caught her eye. It was of a lady. She was in a solid black dress, and she looked very beautiful. And the woman looked oddly familiar. She had long curly black hair. it seemed to glow, it was so silky. And her eyes were a dazzling green. She almost became hypnotized as the dark woman stared back and her mouth formed into a wicked smile. It seemed that the woman was trying to form words. her lips were moving, but no sound was heard. Faida leaned closer. It looked like she was trying to say. blood. pure blood. my blood. your blood.  
  
"It is a beautiful painting isn't it?"  
  
Faida snapped instantly out of her trance. She looked over to see a boy with platinum hair and silver eyes staring at her. She remembered him for the train, Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Umm, yes it is. Very beautiful." She said awkwardly. She wished that he would stop staring at her with that sly smirk. It was driving her crazy. It reminded her of Tobias.  
  
"What?" she snapped, suddenly aggravated with the man.  
  
"Nothing. Chill out," Malfoy laughed. "Don't want you to burn me to ashes now."  
  
Faida felt a stab in her heart as his words hit home. So every one knew. so that's why she had heard whispers and received fearful glances. She didn't blame them, she feared herself.  
  
A few minutes pasted and Malfoy kept on staring. Faida finally grew tired of his smirks and turned to walk away. But before she could take two steps a firm hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned around to see Malfoy staring at her again. But it wasn't a smirk. It was that same awe filled look he had given her at the train. She looked into his eyes. They were a stormy gray-blue. He had beautiful eyes. She snapped her head back. Why did she always end up staring at him?! Malfoy seemed to regain his smart-ass attitude and a smirk spread over his face again.  
  
"You looked lost. I was going to ask if you needed help before you bit my head off," he said matter-of-factly. He was going to help her? Faida examined him for a minute. What was his catch? But then he smiled charmingly at her and all her suspicions were wiped away. Maybe he had a good side? Maybe.  
  
"Yes, I could use some help."  
  
"The common room is this way."  
  
Faida followed Malfoy through the castle. He showed her where her classes were and where all the mandatory places were. Library, bathrooms, great hall, kitchen, etc. And for some unbelievable reason he managed to stay fairly civil to her. But she did have the feeling he was trying to show off. Faida didn't mind though. She actually kind of liked the attention. She had never been around interested men. Well, except Tobias, but he didn't count! He was like a brother or even an uncle or father to her!  
  
She still got the looks and whispers when people saw her, and although it hurt greatly, she didn't pay much mind to it. She was with Malfoy. One friend was better than none she supposed. But was Malfoy her friend? She didn't know yet. Maybe. She would like them to be friends. Maybe he would be nicer once they got to know each other.  
  
"This is the entrance to the Slytherin common room. The password is pure blood." At the words a door suddenly flew open revealing a small staircase. They walked up it and she was in awe of the splendor of the room. Its was upholstered in green, silver, and black. She had to admit, she liked the way it looked. It had a big cozy fireplace and dozens of chairs and sofas to sit in.  
  
It was then Faida noticed everyone staring at her. She looked around. All the students were sending her looks of ice. One girl stood up and walked over to her.  
  
"How dare you come here!? You don't belong here! Why don't you back to your precise Griffindors! You're no better than them! You filthy bitch!" the girl screamed in her face.  
  
"What?" was all Faida could say. What had she done to make them so mad?  
  
"Don't play innocent! We all heard you when you were blowing up the sorting hat! You screamed, I AM NOT A SLYTHERIN! Well, dammit bitch, it's the house you were put in! And you're ashamed of it! How dare you show your face around HONORABLE slytherins!" Faida could hear shouts and whistles of encouragement from the others. No... She didn't mean to. True, she didn't want to be a slytherin, but she wouldn't have destroyed the hat over THAT!! Faida could feel tears well up in her eyes. She couldn't stand it! She ran up the stairs to her rooms and found her things. She plopped down on the bed and cried until she couldn't anymore. How could they say something like that!? How could they! Faida sobbed until she felt sick. Finally, she looked to check the time. Oh shit! She was late for class! She hurried and grabbed her books and ran to her first class, not even remembering that her eyes were bloodshot and her hair was ruffled.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco watched as the others made fun of Faida. He could have stopped them. They would have listened to him. But no, he wasn't about to get on their bad side for her yet. Draco did admit, he was very attracted to this girl. But his father had warned him about her. Voldemort was looking for her. His lord had been looking for her for years, and now he knew she was at Hogwarts. It was Draco's job to get to her somehow. Perhaps he would make friends with her. Perhaps he would seduce her. He would like that very much. He smiled to himself. Yes. he would like that. But, then again, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl when she ran crying up to the dorms. He even felt guilty that he hadn't helped her. Was, he actually starting to care for her? Hell no. don't even think like that Draco, he told himself. It just lust over her. Nothing more. He grinned again at the thought of him seducing her. This would make for a very good game, he thought. He snatched up his books and headed toward his first class.  
  
So, what u think? I hope you liked it!!!! please review!!! 


	4. the woman

No, I'm not J. K. Rowling. Although I do steal her cloths and wear them and watch her every move. LOL I'm just kidding. But anyway, I do not own Harry Potter. Although I do own the characters Faida and Tobias in this story. So you cant have them!!!! They belong to me!!!!!!! ^_^ * evil laughs of hysteria *  
  
* * *  
  
Faida sighed as she walked along the lakeshore. She found that coming here comforted her. She didn't know why, but the still waters seemed to make her hope that her life would one day be as serene as these tides. She had had another day from hell. It had been two weeks since school started, and nothing had changed. People still gawked at her. Faida couldn't walk down the hall without hearing her name in the whispers. She was miserable. She was depressed. And most of all, she was lonely. It was odd. When she had lived on the run she had never been this unhappy. It was probably because on the run she had no chance to make friends, so she didn't even try. But now, there were people all around her, and all they did was hate her. Why did they hate her? Why did they fear her? She had tried several times to make Professor Dumbledore tell her what she was. She had to know what was wrong with her. She had to know why. But every time he would just change the subject to the weather or some kind of sweet. She was so alone. She didn't even get to see Tobias much now, with him having classes to teach. Even when she did see him he didn't offer much comfort. He was they same old distant Tobias.  
  
Then there was Draco Malfoy. Malfoy was the only one who would talk to her. Although he didn't see her very often, she had grown to love their conversations. Even though they were mostly about him. He was arrogant, this was true, but he had this mysterious charm that she couldn't help but be attracted too. Here lately she had even found herself blushing when she thought about him. And she had had several very GOOD dreams about him. She smiled at the exotic memories. Yes, he had his faults, but she had grown to really like him.  
  
Faida stopped to stare into the waters. Her reflection looked back at her. But. it was different. She looked closer, squinting to see better. Her eyes. what was wrong with her eyes? They were different. she reached up to touch them; they felt the same as they always did. Then Faida stopped cold with her arm still in the air. In her reflection her arm wasn't raised. And, her reflection was grinning evilly. No, this wasn't her, it was someone else. Someone else was in the water. Faida knelt down until her face was only inches away form the surface. The reflection's eyes were an overpowering green. It seemed that Faida had seen her before.  
  
"Who are you?" Faida barely whispered. She hadn't even realized she had said it until an unknown force pushed her into the water.  
  
Faida was in darkness. The water was breathtakingly cold. The water shouldn't be this cold, it was still early autumn. She opened her eyes to swim to the top. But all she could see was darkness. She looked up. Far up in the distance she could see a dim light. It was as if the surface was hundred feet up! NO. That wasn't possible! She couldn't have sunk that low. Faida could feel the oxygen in her lungs start to use up. She had to get to the surface! She swam strait up. Up and up. Her lungs felt like they would burst! She couldn't breathe!  
  
Faida suddenly was lightheaded. No, not now. She couldn't pass out! She had to swim! But the surface never got closer. Her chest began to throb as her lungs started to implode. She couldn't control it anymore. The girl breathed in a mouthful of icy water. A gasp escaped her lips as her lungs flooded. She gave into the bitter cold, letting it consume her. She was drowning. But she didn't mind now. Her pain was gone and she was just floating. Floating in this unfeeling cold. She wanted to stay there.  
  
Suddenly she found herself awake. Was she dead? No, she was still underwater. She opened her eyes and screamed at what she saw. The water was red. She was swimming in a sea of blood. She started to panic again. BLOOD! Oh god. just let me die. What was happening? She tried to swim again but there was something wrapped around her ankle. She looked down and saw a withered pale hand encircling her foot. Green eyes looked back at her. But they were no longer the bright, enticing green. They were dull and lifeless. The eyes of a corpse. The woman.  
  
A cold hand was placed on Faida's shoulder as the corpse mysteriously floated up beside Faida. They were now face to face. The girl could only stare in shock, as the corpse grew closer. Her mind screamed for her to move, to run. But she couldn't. All she could do was stare into those lifeless eyes.  
  
Then the eyes were no longer lifeless. They glowed with power. Faida could sense the rage and bloodthirstiness bellowing up in those eyes. Then the corpse moved, as the half decayed lips formed words.  
  
"My child. Are you afraid? You should be. You will soon know what you are and you will finish what I have started. No more will they resent us. One day, I will come to you and we will fulfill our destiny. together."  
  
The woman moved closer to Faida. Faida's body began to shiver as the corpse's icy skin touched her own. But she was frozen, she couldn't move at all. The body pulled Faida into an embrace. Faida thought she was going to be sick. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't even open her mouth. Then the woman grabbed Faida's chin roughly and jerked it up to reach her own. Faida's body twitched as the dead woman's lips met her own. She thought she would die from the cold. Her whole body seemed to burn from the intensity of it.  
  
The woman pulled away and floated back, away from Faida. Faida watched as the body was carried away with the bloody tides. A blinding light filled Faida's vision and she suddenly found herself on dry land.  
  
She looked around, confused. She was lying on the ground beside the shore, and her cloths weren't even wet. How.? What had happened? She looked at the water. It was her normal reflection, nothing more. Had that just been a dream? It must have been.  
  
Yes, I just fell asleep on the shore. It was just a dream. A disturbing one, but a dream nonetheless, Faida thought. She need not worry about it. Faida had disturbing dreams all the time. She turned and walked back to the castle, already forgetting about the woman as she turned her thoughts back to her troubles of life.  
  
* * *  
  
Another short chapter. * sigh * U_U sorry folks! PLEASE REVIEW!!! ^_^ 


	5. letters and forgivness

No, I'm not J. K. Rowling. Although I do steal her cloths and wear them and watch her every move. LOL I'm just kidding. But anyway, I do not own Harry Potter. Although I do own the characters Faida and Tobias in this story. So you cant have them!!!! They belong to me!!!!!!! ^_^ * evil laughs of hysteria *  
  
* * *  
  
Professor Dumbledore sat pondering over his many letters he had been sent over the day. This was the part of the job he hated. All these damn letters and people he had to respond to. But the Professor's thoughts were being dominated by a certain problem today. Faida Raye. Albus had been very conserned about the girl the past week. Every time he saw her she seemed to be so sad. To make it worse, it seemed that she had no friends. Well, Albus had seen her and Draco Malfoy together a few times. This thought depressed the man even more. Malfoy was NOT the person she needed to bond to. Not in the least. He shivered at the thought of what the boy might lead her into. Faida needed real friends. She needed someone to care about her now that her past was catching up to her. He knew of her powers. He knew what she was capable of. The incident with the hat was only the peak of the iceberg.  
  
A bird swooping onto the desk startled Professor Dumbledore. He frowned. He really shouldn't get consumed into his thoughts like that, he knew better than to be open for attacks. Merlin, he was beginning to sound like Professor Aquilus! Speaking of the vampire, he noticed the solid black owl was carrying a letter that was signed from Tobias. He took the letter from the onyx colored owl and sent him off with a pat and treat. Albus unwrapped the letter and read what it said.  
  
Dumbledore,  
  
I would like to bring up the problem of the new moon to you again. If you will remember, the new moon is this Sunday. I wish it to be known that I want NO ONE to bother me Sunday. Under NO exception should anyone come to me.  
  
To respond to your question referring Faida, yes I have noticed. And what would you have me to do about it? She will make friends sooner or later. I am not worried and neither should you be.  
  
Signed,  
  
Tobias  
  
Dumbledore sighed as he read the last paragraph. Tobias, you are a fool, he thought to himself. Albus knew the truth. How couldn't he? He didn't need magic to see the wanting glances and worried stares Tobias gave the girl at breakfast and dinner. It seemed that he would have to see to the situation himself.  
  
Dumbledore pulled out a blank piece of parchment and jotted down a quick response.  
  
Professor Aqulius,  
  
I am very aware that Sunday is the new moon. I will make it very clear that you will not be disturbed by anyone Sunday. And as to Faida, it seems that you know her well, and I will let you deal with it as you see fit.  
  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
Albus chuckled as he wrote the last sentence. He would let him deal with it, but he could lend a hand! He put the letter aside and pulled out another piece of paper. He addressed this one to Harry Potter.  
  
Harry,  
  
I am in great need to talk to you. Please come as soon as possible.  
  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
He whistled sharply and an owl swooped out of nowhere. Albus handed both letters to the bird and sent him off. He then sat back and worked a little more on his papers as he waited for Mr. Potter.  
  
* * *  
  
"Snickers bar"  
  
Harry nervously walked onto the first step as it appeared at the sound of the password. He was rather worried. Harry had NO idea why the Professor had wanted to see him on such sort notice. Had he caught Harry doing something? Did he know about the many raids him and Ron had already done on the kitchens and to Hogsedmede? He decided that whatever it was, it wasn't good.  
  
"Hello? Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked as he stepped into the office.  
  
"Here Mr. Potter" He turned to see Dumbledore standing next to Fawkes, his pet phoenix, cleaning his ruby feathers. "Thank you for coming Mr. Potter."  
  
"Umm. your welcome, Professor. But, why did you call me?" Harry asked, his voice shaking with anticipation. He wanted to just get in over with and be punished. But Dumbledore didn't even turn to him. He only stood and stroked the firebird's back. Finally, he spoke.  
  
"Isn't Fawkes' feathers beautiful today?"  
  
Harry almost passed out at the man's words. OH COME ON! Than the headmaster turned and smiled at the aggravated boy. He gestured for him to sit as Albus sat down at his desk. Harry took a seat and waited for Dumbledore to continue. The man seemed to have a special twinkle in his eyes. Maybe he wasn't in trouble. Dumbledore than started up a conversation about how well Harry had played in the Quiditich game yesterday. Then he moved on to how Harry's classes were doing. Harry was about to reach over the desk and strangle the old man when he finally snapped and asked, "Headmaster, I don't mean to be rude, but would you please just get on to what you wanted to see me about? It's driving me crazy!"  
  
The man chuckled and said, "Yes Harry, as you wish." He then pushed a bowl of various sweets and candies in Harry's direction. "Candy?" Harry shot Albus a VERY pissed off look and the man laughed. "Only joking Harry!" Dumbledore stopped laughing and a serious look spread over his face before he went on.  
  
"Harry, do you know who Faida Raye is?" Harry nodded. He remembered her all right. He even thought of her often. He had fancied her very much him they had met on the train. But that had changed that night when she was sorted. For one, she was what people had called a monster. He had heard rumors about her being crazy and being one of Voldemort's death eaters. Harry had even heard of her being Voldemort's sex slave. Of course he hadn't believed most of these rumors, but it was more than enough to make him avoid her. To bad, she had seemed so nice on the train.  
  
"You seemed to be friends on the train coming to Hogwarts. What changed your thoughts of her?" Dumbledore went on. Harry didn't know what to say. He could only think of the truth.  
  
"Well. I guess the sorting hat. and I.I've heard rumors about her." It suddenly seemed like a stupid reason to hate someone.  
  
"And that's it? That's why?" Harry nodded, ashamed. "Harry, I'm surprised. I would have thought that you would understand her. You know how its like to have untrue rumors said about you." The boy-who-lived hung his head, he felt horrible now.  
  
"So, they are not true?" Harry whispered.  
  
"No. Not at all. I know what they have said about her. They couldn't be more wrong." There was a long silence between them. Harry looked up to see Dumbledore thinking very hard. As if he was trying to decide what to say. After a few more minutes the old man looked up at Harry. He looked into his eyes.  
  
"Harry, you have a lot in common. Voldemort killed her parents when she was nine. I cannot tell you why he was after her, but I found out about Voldemort's plan and went myself to stop him. But, I was to late to save her parents. I was able to save Faida however. Unlike you, she had NO family or friends to go to. Although your aunt and uncle mistreat you, at least you have a home. A bad home, but a home. I was at a lost at what to do with her. I could not send her to an orphanage for I knew they would find her sooner or later. I finally came to the idea to send her to Tobias. He has taken care of her, but they always were moving around, and she has never had many friends. I cannot tell you details, or why what happened with the sorting hat happened, but I can assure you, it was NOT her fault. She is a danger to no one, an as to the rumors, they are bull shit for all I care."  
  
Harry listened in shock. He had no idea. Faida had told him that her and Professor Aqulius moved around, but never this! Her parents died to. oh god, he felt so guilty. Had he really dismissed this girl over a few damn rumors!? Yes, he had. He knew how it felt to be shunned. He had felt it all to well second year when everyone had thought he was the heir of slytherin. He made a promise to himself to make it up to Faida, some how.  
  
"Do you understand now?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes Professor. I understand." Dumbledore smiled and the twinkle appeared again. Harry still felt bad, but he smiled back.  
  
"Then you are dismissed. I think your last class started a few minutes ago. Here." The Professor handed Harry a note to get back to class as the boy got up and left.  
  
"And one more thing, Mr. Potter. Make sure next time you sneak out to Hogsmeade, try to be more quiet. You woke me up last time."  
  
Harry nodded and ran down the steps before he really did get into trouble.  
  
* * *  
  
Faida staggered into the great hall for dinner. She was exhausted. Faida hadn't been sleeping much. Depression had left her to just lay awake in bed crying, or plotting ways to end her sorrow. Faida cringed at the thought. She had seriously considered putting an end to it all the past few days. She had even tried. Faida realized she was stroking her wrist at the thought. There wasn't a scar. The wound had healed instantly afterwards. She couldn't bring herself to do it. She was a coward. She was an idiot. She was a monster that everyone hated for no reason. Hell, she hated herself.  
  
She sat down at the long Slytherin table. She sat at the end, alone, as always. That was her seat now. No one sat within four seats of her and she had all the privacy she needed. To much privacy.  
  
"Faida?"  
  
Faida almost fell out of her seat when she heard her name being said from behind her. Who in hell would be talking to HER!? She turned around to confront whoever it was. It was Harry Potter. He seemed very troubled. Faida felt her heart throb. It had really hurt her when the trio had ignored her after THE night. She had had such dreams of being in Gryffindor and the trio becoming the quartet. But no, she was not meant to be happy. She said nothing to the boy in front of her. After seeing that she wasn't going to say anything Harry said,  
  
"Hi. Umm, look, I just want to say that I'm REALLY sorry for ignoring you. And if you want, I'd like to invite you to come sit with us at the gryffindor table."  
  
There was a long silence as Harry waited for Faida to respond. She was in shock. Did he really just invite her to come sit with him? Was that even possible? She didn't think there was a rule saying you HAD to sit with your house. Should she? Should she forgive him?  
  
"What made you change your mind?" Faida asked wearily.  
  
Harry thought for a minute than said, "I just realized that I was being a big dick. I know how it feels to be shunned, believe it or not." His eyes seemed to plead to her. Maybe he really was sorry.  
  
"The great Harry Potter? Made fun of!" She said sarcastically.  
  
"More than you think."  
  
Faida examined him for a few minutes. She looked him up and down, trying to decide if she should trust him. She decided to take her chances. She was so lonely. Faida was at the point that she would even except a fake friendship, as long as she had someone to talk to. Faida stood up and smiled for the first time in over a month. He smiled back and turned to walk to the Gryffindor table. It was then that she realized that everyone in the great hall was staring at them. The slytherins were throwing poisonous darts at her, while everyone else was just taken aback. She grinned and followed Harry to his table.  
  
She sat down beside a brown-haired girl that she remembered as Hermione. The girl looked surprised and shot a glance at Harry, who only nodded his head and smiled. Hermione looked at Faida. Faida tried her best to put a smile on and look friendly. She couldn't let them get away now. This was probably her last chance. After a minute Hermione smiled warmly back.  
  
At first everyone at the table looked at her fearfully and didn't speak, but Harry gave all his attention to Faida. Slowly, most of them came around until they were all laughing and joking about nothing in particular. Faida was introduced to all the Gryffindors from first to seventh year. They greeted her and accepted her. After all, if the Harry Potter approved of her, than there was no way she was a deatheater! It was as if no one remembered she was a slytherin and that it was always like this.  
  
Fiada couldn't stop smiling! Could it possible be that she was becoming friends with these people? She didn't know, she couldn't really remember having friends. Faida decided that she would allow herself to be friends with them. She was still suspisous of how fast they had welcomed her, but she really didn't give a damn now. She had friends! Faida felt her heart swell as she regained that hope she had lost on that night. Hope for a happy future. Maybe her life wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
* * *  
  
Tobias watched as the boy known as Harry Potter walked up to Faida. What was he up to? He watched curiously from the professor's table as they talked. Faida stood up and walked to the Gryffindor table with Potter. What? She was sitting at the Gryffindor table! And she was talking to Potter! But she was smiling. She was smiling at Potter. Tobias felt the sharp pain of jealousy in the pit of his stomach. She never smiled at me like that. Tobias knew that he should be overjoyed for the girl. She had been so depressed, and as much as he hated to admit it, he had really been worried about her. But now, she was sitting next to Potter and smiling at him. Potter, not Tobias. Never Tobias. He sighed.  
  
Why was he such an asshole?! Tobias felt like banging his head against the table! Why did he torture himself so much? Why couldn't he just tell her how much he cared? Why couldn't he comfort her? Why couldn't he hug her? Why couldn't he kiss her? Why couldn't he. No. He could never do that. Tobias slapped himself mentally for thinking such thoughts. He couldn't start this again. It was because he was only a few days until the new moon. The moon was Sunday, today was Thursday. Soon it would be over and his raging hormones would be controlled again.  
  
Tobias looked up at the sound of laughter. Faida was laughing. His heart sank. She never laughed for him. She was happy. She was happy without him. She no longer needed and depended on him. She was no longer a child. But he still wanted her to depend on him, just for other things now. He loved her. He had loved her since the moment he saw her eight years ago. But he was not a pervert. Yes, it had started off as a love you felt for a sister or daughter, then Faida had grown and blossomed into a beautiful young woman. How could he resist her?  
  
He stared at the girl as she was introduced to everyone at the table. He really should be happy for her. At least one of them was happy now. Tobias suddenly realized someone had been watching him. He looked over to see twinkling eyes of Dumbledore staring at him.  
  
"What do you want?" Tobias growled.  
  
"There is no need to get aggressive Tobias. I was only noticing how sad you looked." The old man said. When no response was heard from the vampire he turned to look at the Gryffindor table. "I see Ms. Raye has made a few friends."  
  
Tobias turned back to stare at his love, the sorrow returning to his heart. Then he smirked.  
  
"I told you she could do it on her own. See, you had no need to worry about her." Tobias grunted.  
  
Dumbledore had to bite his lip in order not to laugh.  
  
"Yes, Professor Aquilus. You were right."  
  
Neither said anything else. Tobias stared at Faida sadly, and Dumbledore stared at Tobias. After examining the vampire Dumbledore said,  
  
"You could be down there laughing with her if you would let yourself. Believe it or not, she does need you. She needs you more than anyone now. I think you'd be surprised at how much she misses you."  
  
Tobias turned back to the headmaster. Dumbledore was shocked to see rage burning in his black eyes.  
  
"Don't presume to understand me you old git!"  
  
The infuriated vampire got up and left the Great Hall without another word.  
  
* * *  
  
What you think? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! 


	6. pretty, pretty rubies

No, I'm not J. K. Rowling. Although I do steal her cloths and wear them and watch her every move. LOL I'm just kidding. But anyway, I do not own Harry Potter. Although I do own the characters Faida and Tobias in this story. So you cant have them!!!! They belong to me!!!!!!! ^_^ * evil laughs of hysteria *  
  
* * *  
  
Faida was awakened by dull sunlight shining in her eyes. The raven girl yawned and wiped the sleep out of her eyes. She smiled as she sat up, taking in the warm rays. The smile turned to a joyous grin when she remembered what today was. Harry had promised her that he would teach her to ride a broom. She knew a little, but not enough to enjoy the sport. Quiditch had always fascinated her, but she had little time to learn it in the past.  
  
Then something caught her eye. On the nightstand beside her bed lay a solitary flower. It was a rose. Faida carefully picked the flower up, examining it. It was like nothing she had ever seen. The bud was a shining silver, and the stem a bright green. The petals were like silk against her skin. It was breathtaking. But, how did it get here? Faida looked around to try and find a note or explanation. None was found. Whoever had left the rose was long gone, and left no signature. She smiled to herself happily. Could this be a secret admirer?  
  
Things sure had changed a lot since she had become friends with the trio again. She hardly ever got the whispers or stares, except from the slytherins of course. But she really didn't give a damn about what they thought. All she needed were her Gryfindor friends. She had even made quite a few friends in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff also. But she had no idea who would leave a silver rose for her.  
  
"I'll think about this later. Harry's waiting for me," Faida said to herself. The girl put the rose in her trunk, being extra careful not to bend the delicate petals. Then she dressed and made her way down to the quiditch pitch.  
  
* * *  
  
"Harry! Sorry I'm late! I over slept," Faida yelled as she came running across the grass to Harry.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I haven't been waiting long." Faida reached Harry and smiled warmingly at him. Dammit, she is so cute! Harry thought to himself. Those bright sapphires-eyes seemed to dance with excitement. She was beautiful. OK, Harry calm down! Just a friendly flying lesson! He smiled back.  
  
Faida picked up a broom from the ground and straddled it. She chirped, "Up!" And she hovered up slowly.  
  
"I thought you didn't know how?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"I know how to get off the ground, but that's not necessarily flying!" Faida laughed happily. Harry laughed back and jumped on his broom and floated up to meet her. "So what do you want to learn?" Harry asked.  
  
"Anything fast!" Harry laughed again. She sure was eager. But he liked that.  
  
The day went by quickly as Harry taught Faida. He was very surprised at how quickly she learned, and even when he was tired and sore, she still wanted to learn more. The boy noticed that Faida was very graceful on a broom. He watched her as she flew in dives and curves and loops. She almost made it look like a dance, like she owned the sky. Right now she did, and she owned him. He could watch her all day. Harry realized she would make an excellent seeker. Too bad the Slytherins would never let her join the team.  
  
After doing many circles in the air Faida came to float beside Harry. He seemed lost in his thoughts. She playfully waved a hand in front of his face. "Yo! Any one there?" She yelled in his ear.  
  
Harry jumped, almost falling off his broom. "Uh, yea, I'm here," he stuttered.  
  
"Good. I'm kinda tired. Wanna call it a day?"  
  
"Yea. I didn't think you would ever stop!"  
  
"I can't help it! I LOVE flying!" Faida laughed.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you had fun. Lets go back now. Dinner shouldn't be too far off from now." Harry said, looking at the slowly setting sun. Harry started to float down to the ground slowly, but he paused to look up at Faida when he noticed she wasn't following.  
  
"Fai?"  
  
She looked very strange. Her eyes were glazed over, like she was asleep. She wasn't moving at all. Faida looked down at Harry. She wasn't herself. Her eyes had changed. just like at the sorting. Her eyes had changed then to. They were glowing a bright and steady emerald. Suddenly, her eyes snapped back to life. She gasped and fell from her broom, landing hard on the ground before Harry could even tilt his broom to save her.  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, I'm glad you had fun. Lets go back now. Dinner shouldn't be too far off from now."  
  
Faida was just about to agree when she felt a sudden cold wind overtake her. Her vision blurred and disappeared until she was drifting in totally darkness.  
  
Something silky and soft rubbed against her skin. She opened her eyes and was surprised to find light seeping through them. Faida found herself lying down. She was in a field of some type. The girl looked down and noticed she was laying on a bed of roses. Silver roses. She bent down to smell the scent that flooded over them. They smelled so sweet. She had to touch one.  
  
Her fingers moved around a stem, but she pulled it back almost instantly. She gasped as she saw crimson blood running down her hand. It must have gotten cut on a thorn. She watched the blood flow, suddenly fascinated. More. A sudden craving for more blood came to her. She needed to see it, she needed to taste it. To feel it on her body. That pretty, pretty crimson. Like rubies! Like pretty, pretty rubies. Yes, each drop was a jewel as it spilled forth from her hand. More.  
  
"You want more don't you, love?"  
  
Faida was broken away from her thoughts as a soft voice came from behind her. She turned around. It was the woman. That strange woman who looked so much like her.  
  
"Yes. I want more." Faida whispered desperately. She did want more. She wanted more drops of blood, more pretty rubies.  
  
The woman wrapped her cold arms around the child, pulling her into an embrace. The woman gently started to stroke Faida's black hair and moved her other hand to touch the girl's soft, creamy neck.  
  
"I know how you can get all the pretty things you want. All you could ever desire for." The woman's voice seemed deep and full of need and desire. Faida's heart beat faster at the mention of more pretty blood. All the pretty rubies she wanted. She wanted it more than anything! She would do anything to make them flow faster. The woman pointed a bony finger toward a spot on the ground only a few feet away. "There."  
  
Faida stood and walked slowly to the spot directed. Would there be more pretty blood there? Disappointment spread across her face as she saw what lay on the ground. Before her sat a solid white snake. The snake lifted its head as Faida approached it, but it did not run and it did not act afraid. It only looked up and flicked it's tongue at the girl. Faida turned back to the woman.  
  
"This is not my pretty thing." She said.  
  
The woman's lips curved into a cruel grin. "But you can make it pretty, my dear." She pulled out a small dagger from behind her. She held it in her hand and motioned for Faida to take it. The girl took the blade from the woman and looked anxiously at it.  
  
"What do I do with it?" She asked curiously. The woman's grin grew wider.  
  
"Anything you want." The woman hissed. Faida paused, taking in the daggers splendor. Oh, yes. She knew what to do. She walked over to the snake. It still lay on the ground, looking up at her. It didn't move as she knelt down beside it. Faida moved her hand to gently stroke the smooth scales. They were pretty, but not pretty enough. She grabbed the dagger from her other hand and plunged it into the snake's skin. Scarlet, pretty drops flowed from the wound. Oh pretty, pretty drops. Like rubies. Like precious stones they fall. Faida smiled, pleased with herself. She grabbed the head and slowly cut all the way down its length, red streams of blood spilling forth. More. She wanted more. Again she cut, and again and again.  
  
Suddenly she felt a sharp pain from her arm. She looked down to find the snake with its head latched onto her skin. Its teeth cut deep into flesh and made that pretty blood spill forth. It was her blood, her blood mixed with venom. The snake's venom. Her blood was no longer pretty. It was poisoned and polluted. No more pretty, pretty blood. Faida felt her arm go numb, then her whole side. Finally, she couldn't feel at all and simply feel onto the soft silver petals. But they were not silver, no; they were my beautiful deep red. My blood. She smiled as the snake died by her side. She felt it's cold body go limp. It was her last pleasure before she slipped into darkness again.  
  
* * *  
  
I would like to add one thing before I go on. To all you animal rights people out there; PLEASE don't sue me for writing about cruelty to animals. I do not agree and/or practice anything of this sort, in fact I love animals. This is just my sick version of a dream. So if any of you are offended, my deepest apology. Thank you. Also, please excuse this short chapter, there's many more to come! And, as always, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	7. day of the new moon

No, I'm not J. K. Rowling. Although I do steal her cloths and wear them and watch her every move. LOL I'm just kidding. But anyway, I do not own Harry Potter. Although I do own the characters Faida and Tobias in this story. So you cant have them!!!! They belong to me!!!!!!! ^_^ * evil laughs of hysteria *  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Jessie, Amanda, and Jessica (she has an InuYasha fanfic on here! Her pen name is Zoutou. You all need to read her story too!), and my other reviewers. I would have never gotten this far without your reviews and encouragement. THANK YOU!!!  
  
* * *  
  
Draco Malfoy moved quietly through the darkness, letting it be his cloak. He walked slowly to the Forbidden Forest. Upon reaching the trees he stopped and waited. The silver boy didn't have to wait long. He felt the presence of a tall man behind him.  
  
Malfoy turned to face his father. The man's long snow-white hair blew gently in the wind. His stormy blue eyes piercing as he stared at his son.  
  
"Voldemort's very disappointed in you, my son. He has been very patient, and you are starting to make him second-guess his decision to make you a deatheater," Lucious Malfoy said coldly. Draco laughed quietly to himself. His decision? He was born a deatheater, there was no DECISION to it.  
  
"I'm trying my best, father. It's not that easy. And now she's become friends with Harry Potter."  
  
"Potter." Lucious hissed the boy's name in disgust. "Get rid of him."  
  
"I've been trying! Like I said, it's not that easy."  
  
Draco was silenced by a painful slap to his chin. He grabbed it and was shocked to see blood on his hand when he pulled it back. Lucious grasped the boy's chin and stared deep into his fearful eyes.  
  
"Just use your irrestible charm that I love so much." Lucious pulled Draco's face closer. He grinned when he saw the fear in the teen's eyes. "And don't look so scared, Draco. It's really not becoming to your hansom face."  
  
Draco felt his heart racing. He forced it to calm and tried to make some of the panic leave his face. But the boy was all to use to this treatment. It was the only thing that he was truly afraid of. Draco was used to getting what he wants. Used to being in control. This was more than he could bear. This invasion of his body was the most painful and degrading thing that could ever happen to him. He could control everything, except this. But he couldn't fight it, couldn't stop it. He was afraid. He was a coward. And this just made him hate himself more. He shuttered as Lucious pulled him closer.  
  
"Get away from me." Draco whimpered. He was trying to sound brave, but the words came out so pathetic. Fear ran through him again as his father threw him to the ground.  
  
"Do not tell me what to do, you bastard. I am your father." He then knelt down beside the shaking boy and caressed his check. "I control you," he whispered into Draco's ear. A wave of pain shot through the silver boy as another slap meet his face, along with a kick to the stomach. Draco moaned in agony and lay on the ground, tasting his own metallic blood. Lucious' grin widened as he stood.  
  
"Be that a lesson. You're lucky that I don't have time to play with you right now. My Lord has need of me. The gate will be opened soon, and our young Faida is needed to find the key. So remember, our Lord is not a patient man. And neither am I."  
  
Draco lay on the ground shaking as pain and self-hatred flowed through him in waves. Lucious smiled one last time at the trembling boy, then turned and disappeared into the night.  
  
* * *  
  
Tobias sighed as he looked out the window. The sun was starting to set over the lake. Soon all would be consumed by the dark empty night. Including him. Tonight was the new moon. He knew soon he would have to go to his rooms and hide. The vampire moved to stare at the sleeping angel beside him. But he couldn't leave Faida. She had been sent to the infirmary immediately after the accident. Tobias remembered how he had ran to the hospital wing in a panic, and he'd been here ever since. He could not leave her. Everything should be fine as long as she stayed unconscious. But what if she wakes? Could he really control himself? Tobias was afraid of the answer.  
  
Tobias blamed himself. He should have helped her. He knew he wasn't worthy of her, but he might have been able to help some how. Him and his damn pride. Now Faida was hurt, and it was his entire fault. He should have been there. He should have helped her when she was depressed. But no. Instead he had to stand in the shadows, watching as Faida killed herself. No more. When she wakes up I'll be here. I'll always be here. I'll stop myself from doing anything stupid. I'll be right here. Forever. I promise you that my Faida.  
  
His thoughts here swept away by a low moan. Tobias jumped to Faida's side, holding her hand gently.  
  
Faida opened her eyes to see Tobias standing over her. She blinked in confusion. Why did he look like that? His eyes were filled with such agony and sorrow. They pleaded to her. But, for what?.  
  
"Tobias? What's wrong?"  
  
Her only response was two muscular arms wrapping around her. She gasped at the warmth of him. She was shocked, but she didn't try to move away. His embrace was so tender and safe. Faida moved her own arms to drape around the vampire's neck. The girl's breath quickened as he pulled her closer. She only smiled in response and buried her face in the curve of his neck. They said not a word as Tobias cradled her in his arms.  
  
What is this I'm feeling? Faida thought to herself. This seems so wrong, but yet, so incredibly right. He feels so good. His arms. His breathe. His warmth. Faida had always thought he was cold, but she was now filled with the overpowering heat that flowed off of him. She didn't ever want to let go.  
  
Faida moved her head so that she could look up into Tobias' eyes. She was surprised to find tears there. His eyes were still filled with that heartbreaking sadness. Why was he so sad? He was never sad. Tobias was always strong and filled with pride. He never cried. Crying was a weakness to him, but yet here he was, poring his heart and soul out to her with his eyes. Faida suddenly had the urge to kiss away those tears. To kiss him and make him forget all his sorrows. But she couldn't. She was his pupil, and in a way, his sister. There was no way he felt the same. But she couldn't help it. She had to kiss him.  
  
The girl raised her head up closer to the vampire's. She could feel his hot breathe on her cheek. It was now or never. Her eyes met his lips that now seemed so inviting. Then they moved up to his eyes. This time the sorrow was still there, but they were masked by something else. His eyes were dark, like he was in a trance.  
  
A pain shot through Faida's arm as she was thrown violently onto the bed. She looked down at it and realized it was in a cast. She must have broken it. Memories of the dream she had flew back to her, but she pushed them aside for now. The girl slowly moved to face Tobias, but he was gone. The vampire was nowhere to be seen. What just happened? Had she really tried to kiss Tobias? Yes, she had. And she still wanted to. Why? She had never felt like this to Tobias before. Or had she? Faida felt like screaming. She was so confused.  
  
"I guess it doesn't matter what I think now. He left. He ran away. He doesn't love me." Faida whispered to the empty air. The raven buried her face in her hands as hot tears rolled down her face. She felt more alone than ever. Faida cried until she couldn't anymore. She lay on the bed motionless and waited for sleep to engulf her.  
  
* * *  
  
Faida ran through the castle halls. She was going to be late for her next class if she didn't run. The raven gasped for breath as she ran up a flight of steps. She triped over the last one and fell to the ground with a loud thud. A pain filled moan escaped her lips as she tried to move her leg. She looked down to see a large ugly bruise start to form on her knee.  
  
"Dammit." She cursed before she stood to collect her books. But she stopped when a sound was heard from the room beside her. What was that? She heard it again. It sounded like someone crying.  
  
Faida pushed the door open slightly. She peeked inside to see who's sobbing it was. A woman sat in the center of the floor with her back turned to Faida. The woman had long curly black hair. Faida recognized her instantly from her dreams. Faida gasped as she noticed the lady was sitting in the middle of a puddle of almost black blood. Faida felt like running, but she couldn't. She only stared as the woman turned to meet her.  
  
The woman's face was twisted with agony and despair. Tears rolled down her face in streams. But her eyes were filled with that undying rage like always.  
  
"Do you see? Do you see what he has done? DO YOU SEE!?" The woman screamed at her. Faida looked down to the woman's feet and saw a man lying there. His face was pale and his eyes lifeless. Blood gushed forth from his neck and dripped from his mouth.  
  
The woman sat down beside the body again. Faida couldn't help but step closer in curiosity. The woman was stroking his face with her fingertips. She brought her hand back and stared at it for a moment. It was covered with blood. She moved it closer to her face and slowly licked the scarlet liquid off of it. She smiled, as if satisfied with the flavor. Then she turned back to look at Faida again.  
  
"Do you see? Come closer, love." Faida obeyed, moving to sit only two feet away from the woman and her corpse. She cringed as she sat down in the hot liquid.  
  
"Are you afraid of me?" the woman asked. The girl nodded in response. The woman frowned for a moment as she stared at Faida. Then she moved her eyes back to the dead man. "How could he? How could he have done this? That snake. That filthy snake. How dare he. I'll make him pay. You'll help me, won't you dear?" The woman's eyes stared at her, but her face never moved.  
  
"Yes. I'll help you." Faida said without thinking. The woman smiled. Then she moved her hand down, and dipped her fingers in the pool of blood. She moved then up and licked them again. Faida saw the woman shake with pleasure at the taste. Faida then looked at the man. He looked so helpless and scared. Faida smiled as the blood lust once again came to her. She also moved her hands to the red fluid. That pretty, pretty blood. Like the sky at sunset. Like your lover's lips. Like rubies. A shiver went down her spine as the metallic liquid met her lips. It was good. It filled her with warmth and life. She wanted more. She could never get enough.  
  
* * *  
  
"Noo!"  
  
Faida sat up in her bed, breathing heavily. She was drenched in sweat. Why did she keep having those dreams? What did the woman want from her? Faida rocked back in forth with her arms wrapped around her, trying to regain her breath. The dreams scared her. And what scared her even more was that part of her actually enjoyed them. What am I? You're a monster. That's what. Fiery tears rolled down her cheeks in wild streams. She buried her face in her hands again.  
  
"Why are you crying?" A voice whispered from her right. Faida jolted upright and turned to stare at her watcher. She squinted into the darkness, trying to see who it is. But she couldn't see through the shadows.  
  
"Who's there?" She said, her voice shaking weakly.  
  
"It's me. Draco." The silver-haired boy stepped closer, than sat on the bed beside the whimpering girl.  
  
"Go away! I want to be alone."  
  
"Do you? I could help."  
  
Faida stared at the boy for several minutes. She examined him through her tears. He seemed sincere, although he still had that same smirk on his face. That smirk seemed oddly familiar. His eyes were filled with pride. Faida thought he looked very hansom in the dim light. She found herself moving closer to Draco.  
  
Draco gasped as the girl wrapped her arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder. He was planning on this happening, but he didn't think she would break so easily. Oh well. Just makes it easier for me. He wrapped his arms around the girl's waist, pulling her frail body against his. Draco found himself enjoying the contact. Sure, this was part of the plan, but the girl's arms around him moved him. He actually WANTED to comfort her. She was very beautiful after all. What guy wouldn't want her in his arms? Draco felt short of breath. Could this possibly be more than just attraction? He shook his head in aggravation. Of course not! It's just because she's drop dead gorgeous, smart, sweet, sexy. NO! You can't be going soft now! Remember what you're doing this for. All Malfoy's thoughts of love were pushed aside as he remembered his motives.  
  
Father. You will pay for what you've done to me. Soon, I'll be handing this girl over to Voldemort. Our Lord will give ME power. Power enough to kill you. Yes, I'm not strong enough now, but soon. Very soon. '  
  
Faida cried into Draco's shoulder. He seemed surprised at first, but then he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She wanted this contact so badly. Suddenly, her lips were overcome by his. Faida moaned as his tongue slipped over her bottom lip. The girl obediently opened, letting him explore her. Another moan was heard as Faida responded. Draco let her wet tongue move into his mouth. Neither wanted to break the kiss.  
  
He felt so warm. He made her forget all her problems. She loved his arrogance. She loved his pride. She loved his warmth. She loved. . . Tobias. Tobias? She did love Tobias. Then why am I here with Draco? Draco is a lot like Tobias. They're both arrogant, filled with pride and strength, and so very warm. But he was nothing compared to the vampire. She didn't want Draco. She wanted Tobias. No, this wasn't right.  
  
Faida pulled herself away from the boy's grip.  
  
"What the hell?!" Draco yelled as the girl ran from him.  
  
"I'm sorry Draco! I have to go!" She yelled back to the confused Draco. Then she flew out the door and down the hall without another word.  
  
* * *  
  
Tobias had run from Faida's embrace. He knew that if he had stayed, he would have done something he would have regretted. He couldn't do that to Faida. She was young, she didn't know what she could get into.  
  
The vampire walked along the shore of the lake, thinking about what had just happened. He sighed as he looked up at the sky. He had been looking at the sky a lot lately. And it never seemed to give much comfort. The darkness of the night only made him remember the darkness in himself. It seemed he would never be able to overcome it.  
  
"Maybe it would be best if I left. I don't think I can control it anymore." Tobias said to himself. It would hurt Faida, but it would be best in the long run. And maybe it would be best for him too. He knew he could never have her. He needed to just move on and forget his angel. Tobias laughed to himself. "Who am I kidding? I could never forget her. But she could forget me. Maybe she could have a normal life. Without me. That is best."  
  
Tobias sighed again, the same depression overcoming him again. He needed to go back to his rooms for the night. "I need sleep. In the morning I will go to Dumbledore and tell him I'm quitting."  
  
Tobias slowly started to move back to the castle. He decided he would check on Faida one last time before he went to bed. As he made his way to the infirmary he thought about what he would do when he left Hogwarts. He didn't know. But anything would be better than the torture he puts himself through everyday here.  
  
The vampire was shocked to see the hospital wing door open slightly when he arrived. What? Who would be in there at this time of night? He moved to peek inside. He noticed two people sitting on a bed. Faida's bed. He squinted, his vampire eyes adjusting instantly to the dark. It was Malfoy and Faida. And they were. . .  
  
Kissing.  
  
Tobias felt his heart break into a thousand pieces. Faida and Draco. No. This couldn't be. How could she? She had just tried to kiss him, and now she was kissing Draco?! How dare she. Tobias felt rage and jealousy bubble up inside him. His vision blurred, and all he could see was red. He could feel the darkness inside him rise to the surface. No. He had to stop it before he killed someone. Tobias turned and ran down the hall to his rooms.  
  
* * *  
  
What you think? Please review! 


	8. Tobias' shame

No, I'm not J. K. Rowling. Although I do steal her cloths and wear them and watch her every move. LOL I'm just kidding. But anyway, I do not own Harry Potter. Although I do own the characters Faida and Tobias in this story. So you cant have them!!!! They belong to me!!!!!!! ^_^ * evil laughs of hysteria *  
  
WARNING: this chapter contains a lot of violence and rape. So if you have a weak stomach, do not read.  
  
* * *  
  
Faida gasped for breath as she finally reached Tobias' rooms. She knocked hard on the large metal door. No one came or answered. She knocked again. Nothing. The raven turned the knob and was surprised that it was unlocked. Only the sound of her footsteps were heard as she moved inside.  
  
The room was gigantic. It was furnished with black and purple chairs and pillows. The floor was covered in black tile. But the fire place on one wall light up the room. It was surprisingly bright in the almost all black room. Faida spotted Tobias slumped down in one of the chairs by the fire. She moved silently over to him, not wanting to startle him.  
  
"Get out." She heard from the chair. Faida stopped and stared at him. His vice was bitter and filled with anger.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Get out. Now." His words were forceful and demanding. But Faida did not move.  
  
"I SAID, GET OUT! NOW!!" He was screaming now.  
  
"No. Not until you tell me what's wrong." The vampire stood up and moved to stand in front of her. Faida gasped as she looked up at him. His eyes were solid black. Not even the white around his irises were showing. It was all black and dark. And she noticed he was panting and breathing heavily. Faida could see into his mouth. His teeth seemed sharper and larger than usual.  
  
"Tobias. Are you ok?" She whispered as she walked closer to him. Reaching out her hand to touch his cheek.  
  
"DO NOT SAY MY NAME! GET OUT!!" He slapped her hand away. But Faida only stood straighter, defying him. The vampire's face twisted in agony. His hands moved to cover his eyes. He moaned and fell to his knees on the floor. Faida noticed he was whispering to himself. She quickly knelt down beside him, putting her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Faida was thrown to the floor by Tobias' fist. She whimpered as pain throbbed in her cheek. She looked up at the vampire towering over her. His face was filled with fury and rage. This was not Tobias. This was some kind of animal. A ferocious, bloodthirsty beast. His dark eyes rolled over her body and an evil grin spread across his face. This was the first time in all her life that she had been afraid of Tobias. And she was very afraid. Tobias knelt down beside her and grabbed Faida by the neck, lifting her up off the ground slightly. The girl gasped from the lack of air.  
  
"You should have run my angel. Now it's to late. I'm tired of holding back. I won't hold back any longer. Do you know what you do to me? You make me miserable. You make me sick. Now I'm going to make you feel the pain you have caused me for so long."  
  
Tobias grabbed a lock of Faida's hair and began to drag her to his bedchamber. Faida screamed and fought to escape his grip, but he only pulled harder. He reached the bed then picked her up and threw her onto it. She gasped as the breath was knocked out of her.  
  
"Tobias, please. . . Stop. . . You're hurting me." The girl whimpered. The vampire laughed.  
  
"You stupid child! It's supposed to hurt!"  
  
"But. . . I. I love you."  
  
A loud slap echoed through the chamber. Faida cried as her right side of her face began to swell and her lips bleed.  
  
"Don't you dare say that! You're a bitch! You're a filthy whore! You never loved me!"  
  
Faida felt pain from her mouth as Tobias' lips crushed over her's. She moaned in despair as his tongue forcefully pushed it's way into her. He bit down on her lip hard, drawing more blood. Tobias leaned back, staring at the red liquid. Then his wicked smile returned and he moved to lap up the blood flowing down her chin. He moaned in ecstasy as it filled his mouth. He hadn't tasted blood in SO long. He wanted more.  
  
The vampire began sucking on the wound on her lip, sucking the blood out forcefully. Faida fought and struggled underneath him. But he liked it when she struggled. It only made it taste better. He could taste her fear. Tobias moved down to her neck, licking and nibbling. He could feel her arteries throbbing underneath the skin. He wanted so badly to sink his teeth into them. The vampire wanted to suck out her precise life and leave her empty, as he was. But he would kill her later. He had other things to tend to.  
  
Faida screamed as the man on top of her ripped violently at her shirt, pulling it off in shreds. Faida tried desperately to cover herself with her hands, but Tobias jerked her wrists up and pulled them over her head. Her pale breasts were exposed to him. Tobias almost started drooling at the sight of them. They were so round and ripe. He had to taste them too. The girl underneath him begged for him to stop, crying and sobbing heavily. At first he had enjoyed her panicked screams and begs, but now they were getting on his nerves.  
  
"Shut up!" He yelled as he punched her in the face again. She grew quiet all but her moans of agony. He turned his attention back to her chest. He stroked them gently, feeling her smooth skin. He smiled as he felt shivers flow through the girls body.  
  
"So, now you're enjoying this? SEE!? You are a whore! You would fuck anymore wouldn't you? You're nothing but a slut!" Tobias yelled at her.  
  
"Tobias. Why? Why are you doing this? This isn't you. You've changed." Faida whispered pleadingly. Why was he doing this? What was wrong with him?  
  
"SHUT UP! Who gave you permission to speak?" Tobias silenced her by pulverizing her lips with his again. Her lips were bruised and swollen now, and blood still flowed from them. He went south to her chest again. The vampire grabbed her breasts, pulling on them hard. More screams were heard from the girl. He laughed with pleasure. Blood streamed down her chest as he bite down onto one of her nipples. He licked at it happily. He suddenly became frustrated with himself. He was tired of taking it slow. He wanted her now.  
  
Faida's mind began to shot down. She couldn't take the pain and lack of blood. She was about to pass out. She barely even felt Tobias cut at her stomach and thighs with his fingernails. She didn't feel the pieces of clothing being ripped from her lower body. She didn't feel herself being entered. She didn't feel him thrusting into her. She didn't hear him moaning and screaming in the heat of his passion. She didn't feel anything until a sharp pain in her neck. She could feel herself grown weak. Finally, the cold numbness of unconsciousness surrounded her. And she gave in willingly.  
  
Tobias stopped suddenly. He was done with her. He had gotten what he wanted. And he was more than satisfied. Now it was time to finish the job. Now he would leave her empty. He moved up to her neck. He could see the artery under the skin. It was so inviting. He sunk his teeth into it, breaking the skin. He felt her precious blood on his lips again. He drank greedily. Faida's blood. I never thought it would taste so sweet. So pure. So innocent. No. She is not innocent any more. I took her innocence. Like I did before. I always am the one to take her innocence. It's my fault she had to go from child to woman. And now, I've taken what little innocence she has left. I did this.  
  
Tobias unclamped his mouth from her neck and looked over the lifeless girl. He gasped at the sight of her. There was blood everywhere. Bruises and cuts covered her entire body. Blood gushed from large wounds on her neck, breast, stomach, and inner thigh. Did I really do this? Oh my god. . .  
  
Tobias slumped to the floor. Staring at her bloody naked body.  
  
"Oh god. I. I did this. Oh no. What have I done?" The vampire whispered. Tears boiled forth from his eyes as he stared at the girl. He cupped her head in his arms and pulled her mangled body to his. "Faida. I'm so sorry.. I couldn't stop it. I couldn't. please forgive me." But no response or kind words were heard, only the heavy breathing and uncontrolled sobs of a man who just raped his angel. Who just killed his angel. Tobias fell to the floor, shaking uncontrollably. His thoughts were filled with shame and despair as he looked at the girl. He really was a monster.  
  
No. He could still stop this. Tobias jumped to his feet and ran to a table beside his bed. He pulled out a wand. The vampire leapt back to Faida. He pointed the wand at her.  
  
"Lufias Soranogos!"  
  
A blinding white light flooded from the wand. It floated down to Faida and seemed to wrap around her. The girl's wounds started to heal slowly. The major cuts, broken bones and internal bleeding stopped but the scars and bruises still remained. But it seemed that she would live. But only time would tell. She had lost a lot of blood. Tobias begged to every god he knew of to save her. He only could hope.  
  
Tobias sat down on the bed again. He looked at her. She seemed so peaceful now. But he knew she would never be peaceful again. Not after he stripped her so violently of her innocence. He would never forgive himself. But, then again, he wouldn't have to. He couldn't live with himself after what he had just done.  
  
The vampire opened a drawer in his nightstand and pulled out a slender dagger. He eyed it sadly. Taking in its dangerous beauty. Then he turned back to Faida. He bent down and kissed her gently on her lips, letting his fingers linger on her soft cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry Faida. I hope you will forgive me one day."  
  
A sharp ding was heard as the dagger fell to the stone floor, now covered with thick blood. 


End file.
